Save Me The Last Dance
by Hikari Oji Jemuzu to Kaichi
Summary: Zuko just wants one dance with Katara before the night is over. When he gets it, will that one dance progress their relationship into something more. In a way, a songfic with Zutara goodness. Even if you don't know the song, you should still read. Song- My Immortal by Evanescence. One-Shot!


**I wanted to do this earlier, but I was too preoccupied with 'The Flaming Avatar', my new Zutara story. Also, even if you don't know Evanescence, it would be good to read. This is a songfic, kinda. **

**I'll explain my reason for the song at the end. **

**Save Me The Last Dance**

**AU, definitely. **

Zuko walked around the high school auditorium. His jet black hair was down and messy and he wore a black tuxedo with a red tie. It was prom night, and, to say the very least, he hated it.

He hadn't wanted to come, but, if not for his job as leader and representative of The Fire Nation, he wouldn't have came. The Fire Nation, you ask what it is?

Eh, you could say it was a Clique thing.

Zuko had golden eyes and a scar on his face from the time he was caught in a fire. Sadly, his mother didn't make it. Zuko was devastated since then. His mother was his everything, his whole world. He would sulk every chance he got.

That is, until she came.

Her name was Katara. She was a Freshman when he was a Junior. And she talked to him like his mother did when she scolded him; like he was nothing. To say it shocked him was the truth, and it shocked his emotionless girlfriend, Mai.

Mai tried to cause trouble that day, distancing him and Katara. When Katara left with The Southern Water Tribe, he was fascinated with her. He was like a child who had just saw a Shooting Star- amazed.

He had tried to get closer to her, but her brother, Sokka, leader of The Southern Water Tribe, threatened war if he came any closer.

So, for months, it was just studying from a distance for Zuko.

Though, over the course of months, Zuko began to see that stupid bald leader of the Air Nomads ( Aang, was it?) hang with Katara.

It was then that he knew he had to claim Katara as his- now.

He broke up with Mai, to the dismay of his younger sister Azula. Azula had been friends with Mai since Childhood, so of course it made her angry. When she had found out it was over a, " Stupid little petty Water Tribe whore," she freaked.

But it was his business.

Not hers.

So now, him and Katara were distanced, but they were friends. But only because he stood up to Mai and Azula for her.

Zuko watched Katara all throughout the prom. She danced with the boy Jet, who was in some little Clique, so small that not many knew of it, Haru, of the Earth Kingdom, and Aang. Katara wore a sparkly blue strapless dress that shined in the light with blue heels.

She. Looked. Perfect.

Zuko sighed as he gt out his IPhone 4, and took a quick picture of her. He defiantly didn't want to forget that night.

You know, they may seem different, but they're exactly alike. Zuko and Katara both lost their mothers, they both are from royalty, and they both, in one way or another, have gotten hurt by fire.

All his time watching her, he had let it go to the last song of the night. Zuko's eyes widened when he saw Aang going for her.

' Oh no you don't.'Zuko thought as he ran towards Katara. He made it to her just in time, before anyone else could get to her. " Hi." He greeted. " Hi." Katara said. Zuko smiled. " So, I see you saved me the last dance." Zuko said.

"No, more like you ran up here in my face before anyone else could come and ask me to dance, which you're doing a pretty bad job of." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Well then, how about this,"

Zuko stretched out his hand for her to grab. " Katara of the Water Tribe, would you do me the honor of saving me the last dance?" Katara giggled as she grabbed his hand. " Zuko of the Fire Nation, it would be my pleasure."

A soft piano beat played from the speakers.

**" I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Your presence still lingers here**

**And it won't leave me alone,"**

" You know Katara," Zuko said as they danced to the slow song. " I didn't dance with anyone else." Katara raised an eyebrow. " Why?" " Because I just wanted to dance with you."

" These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase,"

" Why didn't you dance with me then?" Katara asked when they turned. " Well, you were dancing with Jet, Haru, and the bald kid, I didn't have time until now." Zuko explained. " Bald Kid? You mean Aang?" Katara said with a smile.

" Aang, Bald Kid, Potato, Patato." Zuko said nonchalantly. " No, Potato, Aang." Katara said.

**" When you'd cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me,"**

" Katara, you know you amaze me." Zuko said. Katara looked at him. " How?" Zuko smiled. " Well, you always... you always treat me like I'm an actual Human Being." He said. " Well, you are one." She told him. " I know, but everyone acts like I'm high and royalty- which is true, but, you know."

Katara smirked. " So when I first talked to you, did that get that high and royal stick up your ass out?" She asked jokingly. " Well, yeah, in a way. When you talked to me, my whole world came crumbling down- for the better."

**" You used to captivate me**

**By your resonating light**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me," **

" So, in a way to explain it, would you use those sets of words?" Katara asked, referencing the last verse. " Yeah, I would." Zuko said. " I don't think I'm getting what you're saying, Zuko." She said.

**" These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much time cannot erase," **

" I don't even know what I'm saying," Zuko spun Katara around and pulled her back in.

**" When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me,"**

" Better figure it out then, Zuko." Katara said.

**" I've tried so hard so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along," **

" ... Katara, do you want to go to the movies tomorrow?" Zuko asked. Kara's eye's widened. " Why, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, are you asking me, A Water Tribe girl, on a date?" Katara asked.

**" When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,"**

" No," He said as he twirled her around one last time.

**" And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**Me**

**Me." **

" I'm asking you if you wanted to be my girlfriend." Zuko said before pulling her in and kissing her. Katara kissed him back before pulling away.

" Yes."

**Done! I suppose you wonder my reason for this song, yes? Well, even if you didn't, you should still find out. **

**In a way, you can compare it to Zutara. You find out why? Anyone who does find out, I'll right ya a cute little Zutara songfic, to any song you want!**


End file.
